


out in the open

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, lance is the best wing man ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: Idk if you've seen this post before.. I can't find it but it's goes like this Person A: B doesn't like me... Person C: oh yeah? *clears throat * HEY A IS THAT A HICKEY? Person B: *bursts into room* WHAT Person A: *blushes* Something like that! :> person A is Keith and B is Shiro





	

“Do you trust me?” Lance asks, hands planted firmly on Keith’s shoulders.

 

Keith sighs, “Unfortunately yes. But I’d feel a lot more comfortable if I knew what you’re planning.”

 

Lance waggles a finger under his nose. Keith contemplates biting it to make him stop. “But if I tell you, its effectiveness is gonna go down! Just trust me! This is gonna work!”

 

He has to glare tiredly at Lance because there’s no way Keith can comment on that because how can judge if this method will work on not when _Keith doesn’t know what the method is_? 

 

Besides. What kind of magic strategy is this that a single question is going to prove that Shiro likes him back? And the question isn’t any variation of “Do you like Keith?” to boot. 

 

Keith doesn’t get it.

 

But he sighs and lets Lance push him out the training room and into the common room where the others are hanging out. They’re two steps away from entering the room when Lance hisses, “Just follow my lead, okay?”

 

Keith nods because he can do that. Hopefully.

 

With a final thumbs up, they enter the room together.

 

And Lance _yells_ , “Holy shit is that a _hickey,_  Keith?”

 

Hunk starts at the sudden yell, Pidge doesn’t hear him thanks to the headphones she’s got on her head. Shiro’s head though, whips up to stare at them with shock and betrayal.

 

Keith notes the movement out of the corner of his eye even as he asks Lance, “ _What_?”

 

Lance however, is nudging him with his elbow complete with exaggerated eyebrow waggling, “You dog you! I didn’t know you had it in you!”

 

“Okay what’s _that_  supposed to mean?”

 

Because seriously those are fighting words.

 

Weirdly, Lance’s eyes keep sliding to the side. Almost like he’s… oh wait.

 

Keith turns slowly to look at Shiro. Who is now _glaring_  down at the book in his hands. Keith eyes him for a moment before shooting Lance a questioning glance. 

 

But Lance is already sliding over to sit down next to Shiro, asking, “Can you believe this casa nova? Who do you think he hooked up with? I think I saw a couple of girls eyeing him yesterday when we went down to the alien market.”

 

“Drop it Lance.” 

 

Keith opens his mouth to warn Lance that maybe he _should_  drop it because Shiro sounds like he’s pissed. 

 

"I'm just asking," Lance drawls, nudging Shiro in a conspiratorial manner. "Or maybe it was an alien  _guy_?"

 

Shiro's fingers tighten around the book, making the hardcover creak, " _Lance_. I'm not interested."

 

"Really?" Lance smirks and leans forward, “If I didn’t know any better dude, I’d say you were jealous right about now.”

 

On the other side of the couch, where he’s been trying to hide behind his own book, Hunk freezes. And looks up slowly like he can’t believe what he just heard. The look on Hunk’s face is exactly how Keith feels as he stares at Lance. And then stares at Shiro.

 

Whose face is turning _red_.

 

Is he… really…?

 

Keith feels his cheeks grow warm as Lance claps his hands and declares, “There. See. I told you that question’d prove Shiro likes you back. Your welcome for being the best wing man _ever_.”


End file.
